Artful
by Apailana
Summary: Puro y penetrante, cruel y efímero, reconfortante y agónico. Era él creando, por tristeza, por rencor, por odio por amor. Escribiendo por algo más grande que sí mismo, escribiendo por algo más grande que la humanidad y los mutantes. Y el dolor, el dolor, el dolor. Pero mientras tuviese arte, y mientras pudiese escribir, sus manos ya nunca más estarían vacías. [PYRO One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Fanfic para el árbol de navidad del foro de X-Men **Groovy Mutations** para mi querida _**Star**_. Es tarde incluso para que sea un regalo de reyes, sin embargo, ya saben que conmigo es tarde, pero seguro.

Fic editado en octubre del 2018.

* * *

 **ARTFUL**

De: Apailana

Para: LaEstrellaFugaz

* * *

"You can always count on a murderer for a fancy prose style."

* * *

Afuera del apartamento de lujo, el sol se puso sobre Nueva York. Adentro, conforme las horas pasaron, no dejaron de percibirse los sonidos del exterior: constantes y agonizantes, lentos y agobiantes, porque esa era la ciudad que nunca duerme y la pureza y la bondad habían sido profanadas por la demencia humana.

Recostado sobre su cama, John acarició sus cabellos rubios y después a la castaña pecosa que dormía desnuda a su lado, mostrándole la espalda como para que pudiese contar, con afecto, cada punto imantado en su pálida piel. Con sus dedos, ásperos y cansados, el mutante hizo bucles y cariños en la espalda de ésta, quien se removió adormilada como un cachorro tratando de acurrucarse contra él.

Ahí, en esa noche que sería decisiva en su vida, echado junto a su mujer quien sin siquiera intentarlo le brindaba calidez, el rubio no pudo evitar dar un vistazo en retrospectiva hacia su vida, su jodida y miserable vida y lo que quedaba de ésta. Había pasado por mucho, había tanteado otro tanto: conocía la soledad y su crudeza, pero también la calidez y el hogar, conocía la crueldad y lo aplastante (y al mismo tiempo reconfortante) que podía resultar el tener las vidas de otros en tus manos, sabía de traición, sabía de amistad, y entendía, o al menos creía entender, la complejidad de las emociones humanas y lo frágiles que las mentes podían llegar a ser. Pensó en su castaña pecosa, la chica, varios años más joven que él, quien un día se había posado con decisión frente a él y hurgando hasta lo más hondo de su ser con sus preciosos ojos grises le había dicho que quería ser escritora; desde entonces no se le había despegado, como si sólo por estar cada noche gimiendo bajo su cuerpo ya pudiese convertirse en una; en aquel tiempo él había asentido y la había hecho su mujer, y aun ahora se preguntaba si debía en realidad hacer algo para buscar las dotes artísticas de la joven. Pensó también en Bobby, porque un hombre jamás olvida a su primer, único, mejor y verdadero amigo, y también, por qué no, pensó en el Profesor y en Magneto, las dos grandes decepciones de su vida, cada una en su propio turno.

Dándole un último y corto beso a su joven mujer en la frente, se espabiló de la cama, alcanzando unos pantalones de algodón para cubrir su desnudez y comenzando a dar vueltas por la lujosa habitación hasta terminar recargado en el balcón con vista espléndida a la ciudad de Nueva York. El viento fresco de inmediato revolvió sus cabellos, él tan sólo sacó su encendedor y con apatía comenzó a tontear con una bola de fuego entre sus manos.

Y así él —quien de niño había soñado con llegar más allá de lo que su vista le permitía, con alejarse de un hogar inestable y violento, y con llegar allá, más allá, para crear, crear, y soñar— ahora se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, recargado en su balcón, mirando a la ciudad con amargura y esperando ahí, sentado como imbécil, como un imbécil que hacía cualquier cosa, ¡cualquiera!, en vez de correr o de pelear.

Sabía que la policía militar iría por él, esa noche o al amanecer siguiente. Sabía que quizá dañarían a su mujer en el proceso. Sabía que le esperaría una larga e ineludible condena y que quizá terminarían haciendo con él otro tipo de cosas por el bien de la humanidad no mutante. Sin embargo, permaneció ahí, impasible, sintiendo la conocida tibieza amable del fuego sobre las palmas de una mano y acariciando con la otra sus cabellos rubios, revueltos por el sexo de horas atrás. Debió de haberse largado, seguro que sí, pero permaneció ahí, como si eso expiase de algún modo la cadena de decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida, como si de algún modo la redención fuese posible para un ser como él.

El mutante tan sólo lanzó la bola de fuego al cielo, ésta se difuminó en tristes destellos, y extendiendo las palmas frente a su rostro las miró: crueles, ásperas y vacías, jodida y dolorosamente vacías. Al final de sueños no se vive y sus decisiones lo habían llevado a esa ineludible esclavitud, a ese irreparable abandono.

Charles creía que la tolerancia y la amabilidad harían girar al mundo.

Erik pensaba que sólo peleando se podría tomar el control del mundo.

Cerrando sus palmas con fuerza frente a sí, John suspiró y sintió como, lenta y embriagadoramente, la resignación comenzaba a llenar cada parte de su ser. Porque él, después de una larga jornada, había logrado entender el significado de la existencia: no era la bondad ni el odio lo que movía el mundo, no era la química ni la física lo que hacía que las cosas siguiesen su curso.

 **Era el arte.**

El arte puro y penetrante, cruel y efímero, reconfortante y agónico. Era él creando, él escribiendo, escribiendo por tristeza, por rencor, por odio, por amor… Escribiendo por algo más grande que sí mismo, escribiendo por algo más grande que la humanidad y que los mutantes. Escribiendo por arte.

Y el dolor…

Y el dolor…

Y el dolor…

Su dolor era arte. Eso era arte. Él era arte. Y la sensación lo llenaba, lo reconfortaba y lo mataba.

Sin despertar a su mujer, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y llenó un maletín de cuero con libretas, plumas, tinta y al fondo metió todos los pedacitos de su ser. Después de un rato, con el bolso en brazo, salió del edificio y se sentó frente a éste en la acera, esperando con serenidad.

Porque mientras tuviese arte, todo estaría bien. Y mientras pudiese escribir, sus manos ya nunca más estarían vacías.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Años después, en medio de la confusión y de la desesperación, Erik Lehnsherr se pararía frente a su celda, liberándolo y pidiéndole que se uniese a su lado para pelear, esta vez al lado de Charles: una última vez juntos por los suyos.

Y con suspicacia, el manipulador de metales miraría al pirómano, tratando de buscar en ese consagrado escritor —quien había tomado el dolor y la miseria humana para transformarlos con su prosa hiriente en arte— al joven mutante que solía admirarlo y que peleaba a su lado. Y en ese breve instante, viendo los ojos de quien se ha redimido por medio de las letras, Erik dudaría sobre si Pyro iría junto a él una última vez.

Pero John le daría una última mirada, y con cansancio asentiría para después seguirlo. Porque los años habrían pasado y él habría podido borrar todo su dolor escribiendo. Porque los años habrían pasado y él habría podido hacer algo más grande que su propia vida. Porque los años habrían pasado y si ellos no pelearan una última vez, ya nadie lo haría.

* * *

 **Enero 2017. NOTAS:**

 ** _EstrellaFugaz_**! :) Cariño, esto es para ti con todo mi cariño y buenos deseos por inicios de año y fiestas decembrinas. Pyro no es mi personaje, ya sabes que lo mío es Erik, pero hice lo que pude xD Desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribirte y no lo hacía, pero bueno ahora lo he intentado. Y encima pediste algo en el árbol y te traje otra cosa :v xD lo siento, pero como excusa te digo que este fic ya estaba planeado desde antes que pusieras tus sugerencias. Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Eres de esas personas que me alegran mi día en el fandom, gracias por estar aquí y gracias por haberme escrito algo en ocasiones anteriores y moderar el foro! En fin, un abrazo enorme, también te dejé colgada en una conversación de FB XD lo siento, esa es una mala costumbre que tengo. En fin, feliz año, cariño. Besos!

Gracias a todos los que lean. Feliz inicio de año.

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
